


【授权翻译】Fucking Novak

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Dean视角, Destiel – 非传统形式, M/M, Top Dean, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 大学AU, 学生cas, 性玩具, 教授Dean, 欲求不满, 色情短信, 调戏
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: 对Dean来说，星期一早晨总是相同的：过早开始的课程，以及比他还不想上课的学生们。直到Castiel·天杀的·Novak加入了他的历史课，现在，Dean不知道该期待些什么。





	【授权翻译】Fucking Novak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casloveshisfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fucking Novak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967140) by [Casloveshisfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles). 



> Many thanks to Casloveshisfreckles for letting me translate this sweet story into Chinese! <3

“好了你们这些小野人，安静。”Dean挥着手，示意他们坐下。“我知道星期一早晨对大学生来说跟狗屎一样，并且我非常感激你们能参加我的课程。但我需要你们全都见鬼的给我闭上嘴。”他抬眼看着他的学生们。“拜托。”

去他妈的周一，Dean憎恨周一。大学小屁孩和周一永远都无法相容，并且对于要给这群该死的疯子们上课，他感到恼怒万分——星期一 **早上** 尤甚。那就像是地狱的时间裂缝。在学期结束之前，他要用甜言蜜语哄骗他的老板一番，确保他不会再摊上这苦差事。因为，去他妈的狗屎。

他宁愿继续一丝不挂地躺在床上，和——

教室最上方的门砰的一声被推开了，把Dean从他的脑海中拉回现实。他眯起眼，看着姗姗来迟的那人，沿着他的教室阶梯走下来，就好像他拥有这该死的地方。

Castiel•天杀的•Novak。

他悠闲地走到Dean讲台跟前的空位——这个家伙，他妈的，悠闲地，走过来——经过Dean身边的时候，他上上下下打量着Dean，一个坏笑慢慢浮现在他脸上。

“你好，Dean。”他小声说着，然后在座位上坐下。Dean顿时后悔 **曾** 告诉他班上的学生，让他们用名字来直接称呼他。

Castiel•天杀的•Novak第一次用那种方式和他打招呼的时候，Dean大脑里所需的血液突然都汇聚到他的鸡巴里。他不得不站在讲台后面来掩饰自己，并且播放一部阴谋论纪录片。因为那种情况下他没可能站在全班面前进行授课。幸好，见鬼的这历史课是一门预科。这些孩子没有任何人把它当回事儿。

那次课上，剩余的一个半小时内，他都尝试着忽略自己勃起的下体。每当他鼓起勇气看向他时，Novak的眼睛总是在盯着他。到了最后那点时间里，演变成了一场“谁先转移视线”的游戏。

Dean每次都输了。

于是现在，每个星期一，就变成了另外一回事。

对着这份问好，Dean回了一个硬邦邦的点头，然后低头翻看着今天讲课要用的演示稿。

在Novak最低限度的打扰中，他成功讲完了13张幻灯片。他所做的，就是盯着Dean，然后 **屡次** 咬住下嘴唇。但是，只要Dean别看着他，他就会没事。

只要——别看他。

只要别看着Novak的牙齿啮咬着他粉色的下嘴唇。

Dean清了清嗓子，继续着下一张幻灯片。

他的眼睛背叛了他，视线游移着回到了他的学生身上——那个正咬着一支笔、透过他见鬼的长睫毛盯着他的学生。该死。Novak的嘴角微微翘起，当他注意到Dean正看着自己，他扬起一侧眉毛，把笔掉到了地上，刚好滚到了Dean的脚边。

他一句话说到一半，蹲下身准备把笔从地板上捡起来，然后他犯了个可怕的错误——抬起头看了一眼。他的视线刚好与Novak的课桌下方持平。Novak大张着双腿，他穿着的宽松篮球短裤揭露了一个事实——今天早上Castiel选择了不穿内裤。

Dean愣住了，他的视线胶着在面前男人的身上。那个男人晃动着臀部，让他漂亮的阴茎在他肌肉结实的大腿间抖动着。

有人清了清嗓子。Novak慢慢合上了双腿，Dean后退了一步。Dean试着迅速站起来，以恢复他（可能）尚存的任何一丝尊严。但当他在站起身、一头撞到讲台上之后，残存的最后那丝尊严彻底飞出了窗外。

整间教室都窃笑起来，Dean非常庆幸这里的灯光比较昏暗——因为他很确定他现在脸涨得通红。他清清嗓子。“好了，是的，那非常好笑。不要对我的轻微脑震荡感到介意，谢谢。”

Dean要杀了他。

他转到了他们正在观看的纪录片的最后部分，然后在椅子上坐下，试图让他该死的老二冷静下来。Dean告诉自己，别这么做——他妈的，别这么做，Winchester——但是，当然，他控制不了自己，他的眼睛瞟向了Novak的座位。一个心满意足的微笑出现在他完美的、愚蠢的脸蛋上。看到Novak和他四目相对，他握着笔的手不禁收紧。随后Novak咧嘴坏笑着，向下看去。

Dean的眼睛未经自己的同意，便跟随着Novak的视线一齐向下看去。从他所坐的方位，他可以看到Novak桌子底下所发生的一切。他再一次分开了双腿，故意显露着他尺寸可观的勃起。他的短裤，再一次的，彻底剥夺了他想象的空间。看着Novak的手向下移动，撩起他的衬衫边缘，露出他紧绷的腹肌，Dean悄悄地咒骂着。他以一种缓慢的节奏用手指划过自己的腹部。Dean渴望着，那是他的舌头，取代那些手指，来品尝那甜美的肌肤。

他无法把自己的视线挪开——Novak将他的手向下移去，直到他的手指慢慢磨蹭起他的下体。这让Dean几欲疯狂。当Castiel停下抚弄，紧紧用拳头握住他的阴茎时，Dean发出了一声可以被大家听到的喘气声。

他失控的行为被部分学生注意到了，所以他咳嗽了一下，以示歉意，并试图掩饰自己。当电影和课堂终于结束后，Dean真是见鬼的感激极了。他让自己振作起来，布置了这个星期的作业。然后他的学生们开始收拾东西，大部分都飞快地离开了教室。

“Novak先生，下课后来找我一下，好吗？”Dean试着让自己的声音听起来充满厌烦，假装敲打着他的笔记本电脑。他注意到了Novak正和另一个学生击掌致意——叫作Gabriel之类的——那个学生正笑嘻嘻地看着他。Dean方才的努力在那之后都白费了，对于Castiel可能说了某些蠢话而感到非常恼火。关于他们两个的，蠢话。

他的教室彻底清空了，最后一个学生顺手带上了门。Dean踱着步，走到了他的讲台跟前，身体斜靠在上面，看着Novak慢条斯理地整理着他的包——看起来他见鬼的根本没记过任何笔记之类的东西。

Dean清了清嗓子，把胳膊交叉在胸前。放下了所有的借口，Castiel站了起来，溜到他身前，他的老二依然在他的短裤里鼓着。

“你想见我吗，教授？”他的呼吸火热地喷在Dean的耳边。

那他妈的 **够了** 。

Dean让两人转了个方向，然后把Castiel压在了身下，欣赏着他坚实的身体在桌上摊开的样子。“你没有把我们之间的事情告诉别人，对不对？”他用胯部向下研磨，使得Castiel在他下方呜咽起来。自负的小杂种。

“操，当然没有。”Castiel喘息着，臀部向上耸动着，贴向Dean。“我能再等上几个月。”

还有两个月，这该死的课程就能结束。他们就不用再隐瞒两人的关系。

Dean掀起了Castiel的衬衫，亲吻着Castiel在课堂上对着他撩起的那部分肌肤。他舔舐着、啃咬着Cas的腹肌线条，Castiel在他身下扭动起来。

“这副样子跑来我的教室，你到底在想什么呢？”在舔弄的间隙里，Dean问道。

“我在想，你会没有办法抗拒我；我也在期待，我就会在我现在所处的位置。”Castiel回答道，“另外，今天早上我离开你家的时候，我找不到我的内裤了。”他抓着Dean的肩膀，双手缓缓滑向他的胸口。Dean坐起身，开始思考。他试着回忆，昨晚他扯下Castiel的内裤时，他们正在做什么。当他回想起，他把它顺着他的右侧肩膀扔出去时，他比划了一个相同的手势。

看着Dean试图破解这个谜题，Castiel开心地笑了起来。

“考虑到昨晚我有多迫不及待地想要扒光你，我想它多半飞到了衣橱的上面。”

临近半夜时分，Castiel出现在了他的家门口。穿着破洞裤，没系好的军靴，紧身黑色衬衫，以及烟熏眼线。事实上那之后的事情Dean基本记不清了。夜晚剩余的时间里，都是肢体的碰撞和湿润的嘴唇。Dean要赶早参加一个教员会议，就把他留在了床上。显然Castiel之后并没有回家——考虑到他现在正穿着Dean的篮球短裤。

尖锐的髋骨抵着Dean，他再次盯着他身下这个俊俏的男人。Castiel抬起身，捕捉着Dean的嘴唇。他呻吟着，色情地侵入他的唇间。

Dean的手机在他们之间振动起来，就像是一股冰水从头浇下，分开了他们。Castiel伸手去抓他的手机，但是Dean拍开了他的手，按掉了闹钟——提示他今天上午必须参加的下一个会议，混合了那些期中学生和他正在监督的学生们。

“别走，”Castiel在他耳边低语着，“带我去你的办公室，然后在那里干我。”

Dean呻吟着，把额头靠在Castiel的腹部上。他用鼻子磨蹭着那寸温暖的皮肤，然后伴随着一声叹息，把两人分开。

“我不能，操，我想这么做，但是Charlie会在两分钟内到这里来找我的。”

Castiel不满地哼哼着，把脑袋靠在Dean的讲台上，然后双腿落地，开始整理他的衣服。Dean充满期待地袖手旁观着。他更希望看到这些衣服落在他办公室的地板上。但就和往常一样，该死的公务在身。

他把Castiel拉向自己，落下最后一个吻。“星期五，Cas。”他抓了一把结实的屁股，Castiel得意地笑了。“我们七点见？”

他们有个固定的约会日，每个星期五晚上。当他们第一次开始约会时，他们就这么定下了日程。不算非常浪漫，但很有必要——考虑到Dean的工作量，和Castiel完成博士学位的日程计划。Dean总喜欢针对他把普修课程放到最后来调戏他，但Castiel永远都会反调戏回去，说在他登记前，他一直在等一个性感的老师来开这门历史课程。

他们的周五夜晚渐渐变成了漫长的周末，对此他们两个都不介意。然而，在今天早上的课程之后，直到周五晚上，他们这一周都将没什么机会见到对方。Dean有多期待周五晚上，他就有多憎恨周一早晨——不得不眼睁睁看着Castiel离他而去。

“七点，说好了，教授，”Cas戏弄般地落下一个温柔的吻，“我们不见不散。”

Dean盯着Novak的屁股，看着他蹦蹦跳跳走出教室，在出门前最后冲他眨了眨眼。

老天，他早晚会要了他的命。

星期二从Castiel的一条短信开始。Dean的课堂已经开始半小时了，一条短信点亮了他的手机屏幕。

一张照片，上面是Dean那条灰色的床单，胡乱地堆在床尾；床单上面伸展着一条修长、肌肉分明的腿。

操。

之后的照片越来越糟糕——至少，对于Dean裤子里的情况来说，更糟了。照片的角度不断向上延伸着，一直延伸到Dean喜欢在上面留下印记的丰满大腿以及——操，Novak，正穿着Dean所见过的最紧的红色蕾丝三角裤。下一张照片是Castiel修长的手指勾出了他的阴茎头部，拇指按压在他湿润的铃口上。

然后，又来一张照片，是Castiel分明的腹肌。他的身体弯曲成一个恰当好处的角度，展示着他的肌肉。他真他妈的性感，令人发狂。下一张照片，是手指拉扯着Castiel乳头上的乳钉。Dean想象着他的舌头抵着那冰冷金属的触感。

终于，有了一张Castiel露脸的照片——简直是最糟糕的一张，让Dean的胃以一种他未曾设想过的方式翻腾着。Cas正咧着嘴微笑，他的牙齿咬着下嘴唇，因为他该死的知道自己这副模样看起来有多棒。他戴着眼镜，黑色的方框眼镜，超他妈的性感，让Dean无法清醒地思考。他的头发乱糟糟的，看起来像是他用手捋过。

Dean知道Novak为什么会在他家里。

那是两个月之前的事，Castiel抱怨了他的室友和室友的新——并且非常吵的——女友。他发现那让他很难集中精力写论文，所以Dean表达了他的同情。任何Castiel需要一个安静的地方来学习的时候，他都可以去他家里。

再加上，他学习时的模样，真他妈的可爱——鼻子皱到一起，拧着眉头，同时还会漫不经心地用手抓抓头发。

Dean打赌，Castiel一定是感到无聊了，溜达进了Dean的房间，然后决定把Dean的早晨搞得一团糟。

照片的镜头愈来愈往下，Dean的血液也一路向着下身奔去。Castiel一边在打飞机，一边暴露出自己的身体。他的阴茎湿漉漉的，从他的拳头中间滑出。下一张照片，是一瓶从Dean的床头柜里取出的润滑剂，以及他最爱的新玩具，一个亮紫色的双头假鸡巴，两样东西并排躺在Dean的床单上。他的脑海里浮现了上上个周末时，他们出去买了这个，最终把它拿到了Dean的家里，来适应它。好几次。

他考虑着缩短他的课程，来看看他有多快能回到家里。他把他的老二藏在桌子底下，努力让自己看起来像专业人士。

两段视频进到了他的收件箱，Dean不得不把他的手机锁进桌子里。直到他解散课堂前，他没有办法思考任何事，轻推着几个从他身边经过的学生，以更快地回到他的办公室。他锁上门，解开了他的皮带和裤子，然后坐进了他的小沙发里，点下了播放键。

第一段视频正对着Novak的脸。他的呻吟声从Dean的手机小小的扬声器里倾泻而出，他的双眼凝视着摄像头。Dean盯着那双凝视着摄像头的蓝眼睛，手握成拳，松松地在自己下身撸了一把。Dean可以听到皮肤与皮肤相触的湿润摩擦声，这简直是他见过的最为情色的事情。不合Dean心意的是，视频结束得太快了。

第二段视频依然对着Castiel的脸，他正处于那种迷离的表情——每当他刚刚被操过后。该死的，Dean是有多喜欢让他露出这样的神情。

Castiel舔舔嘴唇，他的嘴唇肿胀着——想必是在他高潮的时候，自己用牙齿咬的。

“你好，Dean。”

混账。

“我被一个新的想法卡住了，然后想着，我应该试着让我的，”他轻声笑着，看向下方，“脑袋清醒一下。我想你会喜欢这场表演。”他得意的笑容里充满了戏弄。“作为感谢，对我好一点，这个礼拜别碰你自己。我会保证，星期五的时候，你能得到你所需要的。”Castiel的眼神变得晦暗。“回头见，教授。”

视频结束了。传来一张照片，一张污秽得非常彻底的照片。照片上，Castiel的双腿张开着，他们的玩具深深埋在他的屁股里，精液涂抹在他的腹部上。Dean长久地盯着这张照片，却停下了手里的抚弄。一边咒骂着Novak，一边等待着自己的勃起随着时间的流逝逐渐消散下去。

那天晚上，Dean回到家里的时候，他的床上铺着刚刚洗过的干净床单。然后他在枕头下方发现了那条红色三角裤。

天杀的Novak。

星期三，Dean在他这辈子从未经历过的、最硬的晨勃中醒来。他冲了个时间非常长的冷水澡来让他的血液不再沸腾。他有想过，撸几下就能缓和这种状况，但他被自己的手和想象着Castiel跪下的画面分散了注意力。他差点就没能制止自己。最终他还是成功地通过把淋浴器水温转凉，来浇灭了他的欲火。

他的手机很安静，一整个早上都没有Castiel的短信。对于那家伙可能正在酝酿着什么，Dean近乎感到紧张。

整个早晨，Dean那见鬼的勃起状态也没能帮到任何忙。

今天的工作就快结束了，他正在查看他的邮箱。这时，一个熟悉的笑声惊动了他的神经。他抬起头，看见了Novak——尽管只是他的后背——站在Dean上司的办公室门前，还有Novak的导师，考虑到他正攻克的博士学位是历史方向的。

Dean盯着Novak包裹在黑色长裤里的屁股。他穿着一件紧身的深蓝色背心，里面是一件白色的系扣衬衫。Castiel的头发乱糟糟的，袖子被撩起一半。他看起来真是棒极了，Dean不禁流起了口水。

他企图在不被发现的情况下，快速经过他的身边。但Castiel转过身，在Dean关上办公室的门之前，看了他一眼。

Dean斜靠在他的桌子上，试着让自己冷静下来。随后他的门被打开，然后又关上了。Dean听到了门被锁上的声音，他转过身，把Castiel推向了门板，抓着那条与他的背心完美匹配的领带。操，Dean想要他。他沿着Castiel的颈部曲线啃咬着，Castiel低沉地呻吟起来。Dean迅速用手掌覆在了他的嘴上。Novak啮咬着Dean的手心，蓝眼睛不安分地游移着。

“如果你不能保持安静，我就把你踢出去。”Dean发着牢骚，然后在Castiel的领子下方吮吸出一个吻痕。Castiel发出一声轻笑，抬起一侧膝盖顶在Dean的两腿之间。他不知羞耻地磨蹭着那里，因为，他妈的这个家伙让他见鬼的如此疯狂。

Castiel伸手握住了Dean的臀部，同时抬起了自己胯部磨蹭着对方。Dean火热的喘息喷在Castiel的颈部。他想要射出来，他就要射了，看起来Novak他妈的 **知道** 这点。因为他在最后一下磨蹭之后，制住了两人耸动的臀部。

“不。”Dean哀嚎着，Castiel用一个湿漉漉的吻让他安静下来。

“我们回头见，Dean。”他说着，最后用嘴唇蹭了他一下。

Dean本以为，事情不会变得更糟了——直到星期四，Novak在他办公时间的半当中出现。他查看了自己的日程表，发现接下来的三十分钟被眼前这个男人预定了。他踮着脚尖走进来，脸上浮现起一个满意的坏笑。Novak锁上了身后的门，把包扔在了地上，然后拉开他的裤子，掏出了他的老二。

因为Castiel的要求，无助的Dean什么都做不了。对于自己需要得到他的表扬，Dean感到恼怒异常。

“你能看着，Dean，但不能摸。”

就像他需要被那个沙哑的声音提醒一样。

Novak向着他的手心吐了口唾沫，Dean觉得他就要射在自己的裤子里了，并且/或者他多半会死。他居然还觉得那样没什么问题。

三十分钟。

极度痛苦的，三十分钟。Dean看着Castiel用一只手抚弄着自己的阴茎，另一只手做着各种各样美味的事情。Castiel修长的手指看起来性感极了——当它们把他的阴囊裹在其间把玩；当它们滑入他的后穴。他以Dean那时坐着观看的视频里相同的姿势伸展着身体，这使得一切都变得更加热辣。

在三十分钟到了的时候，Castiel射了，他的嘴在一声沉默的呻吟中张开着。Dean他妈的完全不知道他是怎么做到如此安静的。Dean的办公室门响起了敲门声，代表着他们的时间结束了。Dean根本不可能站起来，所以他看着Castiel迅速地把自己擦干净，停下来向Dean道了别——把两根沾满精液的手指塞进了Dean的嘴里，然后贴着手指在Dean的嘴边落下一个吻。他给Dean留下了一个爆炸般的勃起状态。但是，事到如今，这他妈的还有什么好新鲜的吗？

Dean想知道，是不是有人会因为无法射精而死去。也许他会是第一个，他们会用他来命名这种现象。

那真是棒极了。

剩余的工作时间里，他一直回味着Castiel在他嘴里的味道。

星期五。

从Dean的闹钟把他从梦中惊醒起——他正梦见Castiel戴着一个佐罗面具，拍打着自己的屁股——他就憎恨着那之后的每一分钟。直到他那天的工作结束，他都没有任何关于Novak的消息。

Dean回到家后，冲了个凉水澡，但是那根本一点用都没有。当Castiel在七点整准时敲响他家的门时，他几乎是猛地拉开了门。他那位学生的模样短暂地让Dean失神了。他穿着一条紧身的灰色长裤，一件钴蓝色的亨利衫，外面套着皮夹克。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上带着得意的坏笑，看起来真他妈的棒极了。他已经没什么可以顾忌的了，于是他抓着Castiel那件见鬼的夹克领子，把他猛地拽进了他的公寓。

去他妈的晚餐。

顷刻间，Dean就压在了Castiel身上，用一个火热的吻把两人的嘴唇贴到一起。Dean的喉咙里发出了低沉的咆哮声，与之相矛盾的是，来自Cas的愉悦的笑声。

“晚上好，教授，”他戏弄道，Dean吮吸着他的喉部曲线。“我以为我们要先吃晚饭。”

“不，”Dean低吼着。不，他 **现在** 就要尝遍Cas的滋味。他把Cas的夹克从他的肩膀处扒下，然后拉扯着他的皮带。Cas的臀部向前耸动着。“不，在我让你射了之后，我再喂饱你。”

Dean一言不发地用双手把Cas抱了起来，强壮的大腿缠绕在他的腰侧，纤长的手指穿过他的头发。他用胳膊环抱着Cas，亲吻着他，他们的舌头相互纠缠着，同时Dean一路向着他的卧室走去。

当他们走到墙边时，Cas撕扯着脱掉了自己的衬衫。“上帝啊，Dean，一整个星期我都在想着你。”Cas在他耳边喘息着。

“一整个星期——一整个星期，你都他妈的让我快要发疯，Cas。”Dean咬牙切齿地说着，然后把Cas按在了床边的墙壁上。Cas弓起背，Dean把一个乳头含进了嘴里，吮吸着那个深色的凸起，金属装饰碰撞着他的牙齿。他张嘴咬了下去，Cas哭喊了起来。

“你真是性感，如此他妈的善于调戏我，让我渴望你渴望得快要发疯。”Dean又一次扯咬着Cas的乳头，把两人的胯部贴到一起相互研磨着，“我需要品尝你的味道。上帝啊，我想操你。Cas，求你了。”Dean需要Cas，需要让他知道Dean是有多乖，乖乖等待着这一刻。等待着他。

“那么，告诉我，教授。这个星期，你遵守我的指示了吗？”Cas的声音宛如蜜糖，直冲Dean的下体。

“想着你，我都硬了他妈的三天了。”Dean再次把他们贴到一起，“这么多次，都想摸摸我自己，但是你说——你保证了。”他的话越来越难表达，Dean结巴起来。他深吸一口气，再次把他们转了个向，这一次把Cas扔到了他的床上。

Cas爬起身，看着Dean脱掉了自己的衣服。他掏出了他漂亮的阴茎，用眼神锁定住Dean，保证他看着自己，然后撸动了一下。就好像在目前的情况下，Dean还有别的想看的东西一样。Cas踢掉了他的靴子，它们砰的一声掉落在地板上，提醒着Dean开始行动。他挨个抓住Cas的脚踝，扯下了他的裤子。Cas结实的大腿正渴求着他留下新的印记。他抬起Cas的脚，放到嘴边，温柔地啃咬着他的脚背，让Cas在他身下的床单里呜咽着、扭动着。

他引导着Cas把腿放到床上，分开他的大腿，滑入他的腿间。Cas把他向下拉着，直到自己能够到他，抬腿环在了Dean的腰侧，把他拉得更近。他扭动着臀部，他的下体蹭着Dean的，Dean诅咒仍然阻隔着他们的那层纤维。

Cas弓起身，把Dean的耳垂含入嘴中，轻轻地吮吸着，然后放开了它。“我保证过，我会照顾你的，不是吗？”

“是啊，是啊，你说了，”Dean呼出一口气，“求你了，Cas，求你了。”他哀求道。Dean太想要Cas了，想要得快他妈疯了。想要这个男人躺在他床上的念头让他感到疯狂。

“我还穿着这么多衣服，Dean。”Cas轻声低语着。Dean可以解决这个，这很简单。他用手指勾住Cas白色内裤的裤腰，把它扯了下来，露出了Cas沉甸甸的阴茎，硬邦邦的，在他的肚子上流着前液。Cas对着他露出一个坏笑，伸出一只手握住他湿漉漉的阴茎，另一只手裹住他的囊袋，分开双腿，向Dean展示着塞在他后穴里的肛塞。黑色的底部陷入他的臀瓣中间。这太他妈的性感了，Dean简直无法移开双眼。他伸出手指抚摸着它，向里按压着它，直到Cas哭喊出声，弓起了他的臀部。

操，Cas那身体扭动的方式，他的肌肉在他小麦色皮肤下扯动的方式，都让Dean的阴茎跳动起来。

Dean弯下身，在Cas的下颚处低语着，“这就是你所谓的‘照顾我’？”

“我知道这会让你拥有多少乐趣。”Cas咬紧牙关，再次扭动了一下他的屁股。Dean坐起身，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，打开盖子，把Cas的腿分得更开，分开到难以想象的程度——如果他不是这样一个小坏蛋的话。他把润滑剂滴在了Cas扩张开的褶皱处。当他用手指推开润滑剂的时候，它泛起了一层水光。

“并且，我认为你会用它获得更得一些乐趣，教授。”Cas戏谑道，哼哼着。Dean转动着那个深埋在他后穴里的肛塞。他用自己的节奏拨弄着它，俯下身把Cas流着前液的性器含进了嘴里，吮吸着肿胀的头部。Cas的胯部耸动着，蜷起身体，夹住了Dean的脑袋，双手紧紧抓着他的头发。

Dean拽拉着那个肛塞，捅进去又扯出来。他慢慢地，转动着、推进着。一路推进着，直到Cas的喉间发出了Dean喜爱至极的声音。Cas在他身下发着抖。

他想要躺在这里，整夜整夜地吮吸着Cas。但他的老二可不这么想，它微妙地提醒着他、他是有多想释放。他握住自己的根部，吐出了Cas的阴茎，欣赏着它拍打在Cas肚子上的声音。Dean用牙齿研磨着Cas的柱身，Cas口中呻吟着他的名字。

“我想要你，Dean，”Cas喘着气，“想要那根巨大的鸡巴，整个星期都在想。在我走进教室调戏你的时候就想要它。”他胡言乱语着，“在你把我一个人留在床上，下面还硬着的时候，就想让你把我按趴在你的讲台上，然后让我射出来。”

Dean得意地笑了。他确实想这么做。

他跪坐起来，温柔地、缓慢地把肛塞从Cas的屁股里拔出来，就像是Dean知道他喜欢这样，让他享受着这份摩擦感。Cas是最吵闹的那类bottom，但是Dean他妈的爱死他了。他随意地把肛塞扔到床上，在他的后穴颤抖着合起来之前，把两根手指捅进了Cas体内。他润滑了自己的阴茎，然后把头部抵在了Cas的穴口，推入、破开那圈括约肌，使得Cas哭喊起他的名字来。

Dean喜欢Cas呼唤他名字时发出的那种声音。

“是啊，Cas——操——终于。”Dean用胳膊勾住Cas的大腿，操干着他。以一种缓慢的节奏作为起始，这样Dean可以享受那份触感——Cas是如何在他的阴茎上收缩着。伴随着Dean每一下耸动臀部，Cas喘着气。那略微透不过气的叹息声、随着每一下抽插直冲Dean的下腹。“当我在课堂中，看见你那该死的漂亮的小兄弟，我就想要你了。”

Cas的手紧紧揪着床单，然后他开始笑，笑啊笑，看着Dean不停撞击着他的身体。他的那份喜悦带来的振动，有如一股波浪，拽着Dean不断下沉。Dean用力地撸了Cas一把，他的笑声瞬间转变成呻吟声。

“Dean——哦，操，De—an，”Cas开始口齿不清，Dean从他体内退了出来，抓着Cas的腿把他翻了个身。Cas爬起身，跪趴着，在床单里喘着气。“是啊，操，来吧，快点。”他催促着Dean。

他在一次连贯的动作中重新插入了Cas的身体，拍打着他的臀部。Cas在床单里呻吟出声，身体向后耸动着，想要更多。Dean紧紧地抓着他，快速而色情地操干着Cas，伸手扯住Cas的头发把他拽拉起来。他回想着这个星期里，Cas所做的所有戏弄，于是愈加快速地摆动着臀部。在撞击中，从Cas口中逼出一声接连一声不堪入耳的呻吟。

“该死的、吵闹的、bottom，”他对Cas说着，伴随着每一下臀部拍打的声音，挨个吐出每个单词。“也许我应该射在你的嘴里，好让你闭嘴。”Cas啜泣着，像是在表达默许。“或者，也许我该就这样把你填满。”

Dean松开了Cas的头发，双手滑移至Cas的肩膀，把他抓了起来。他的一只手沿着Cas修长、结实的身体向下抚摸着，然后把他的阴茎握在了手里，爱抚着它。Cas抬起手，手指插入Dean的头发，他美妙的身体沿着Dean的身体彻底展开。当Dean把牙齿陷入他肩膀的丰满之处时，Cas达到了高潮。

Dean紧随其后，也达到了巅峰。Dean把精液喷洒在他里面时，Cas的后穴一阵紧缩，两人都在呻吟中呼唤着彼此的名字。这一如既往的是最棒的部分，Dean感觉自己仿佛漂浮在空中。

他引导着他们双双倒向床单，磨蹭Cas的后颈处，啃咬着那里的皮肤，使得Cas在枕头里呜咽起来。Dean的手向下抚摸着，直至Cas一片狼藉的腹部，Cas的精液依然温热。Cas的腹肌抽动了一下，Dean用手指刮过那些液体。他抬起手，把手指伸入Cas微张的嘴唇里。Cas呻吟着，含住Dean的手指，吮吸着。

操，Cas是Dean所见过的、最他妈性感的尤物。

当Dean软趴趴的性器从他体内滑出时，Cas叹了口气。Dean向后伸出手，手指摸索着，直到它们找到了那个黑色的肛塞。他向下按着Cas的屁股，引导他分开大腿，把肛塞抵着Cas的穴口。它呈现着粉色，湿漉漉的。操，Dean希望Cas稍后就能准备好再次容纳他的小兄弟。

Cas放松着身体，攀着Dean搂在他胸前的胳膊。Dean用他自己的精液作为润滑，把肛塞重新塞了回去。Cas的喉间深处发出了低沉的、粗粝的呻吟，Dean在他耳边喃喃着鼓励的话语。

“就是那样，宝贝，为了我放松下来。让我把这玩意儿放回你的身体里，确保你能再次为我的鸡巴做好准备，”他贴得如此之近，嘴唇磨蹭着Cas的耳朵，他的呼吸粗重而火热。“你这么棒，把我照顾得这么好。”他亲吻着Cas的耳朵，一行泪水从Cas眼角滑下。Dean伸出舌头，舔去了带着咸味的眼泪。“你对我太，太，太好了，Cas。”

肛塞撑开了Cas的褶皱，Dean用手指刮擦着它。Cas发出了一声满足的叹息。Dean落下数个温柔的吻，来抚慰他先前啃咬的痕迹。然后他爬下床，拿来一块毛巾，前前后后把他擦干净。在他擦拭润滑液的时候，按住了肛塞让它不要滑出来。Cas的屁股扭动了几下。

“我很快回来，去叫点吃的。”他向Cas保证着，抓起一条毯子盖在他的下半身上。Cas缓缓地点点头，昏昏欲睡。

在他离开房间前，Dean停下脚步，回头看着他。Cas的身体在Dean的床上摊开着，看起来漂亮极了。毯子裹着他浑圆的屁股和结实的大腿，他性感的后背和强壮的胳膊搂着Dean的枕头，他蓬松的事后头发狂乱地散在床单上。

天杀的Novak。

当泰国餐厅的女孩送餐上门时，把他错认成了Cas，Dean控制不住地大笑起来。见鬼，Dean可是大学教师。当这狠狠拍在Dean的脸上时，Dean可以看到方程式和解决方案，还有所有其他狗屎玩意儿。

他对着自己摇摇头，打开了两瓶啤酒，重新滑坐到床上，挨着Cas。Dean喝了一口啤酒，看着Cas伸展身体，他的脚趾从毯子的边缘里伸出来。他让自己坐起身，靠在Dean的身上。Dean递给他一瓶啤酒，另一只手抓着自己那瓶。Cas笑着，拿起酒瓶碰了碰对方的。

Dean转过头，看着他的嘴唇包裹着瓶口，然后伸出一根手指戳弄着他的酒窝，Cas忍不住笑了起来。

“搬进来和我一起住。”

Cas吞咽着，慢慢放下了酒瓶，把脸转向Dean。

“你是认真的吗？”他的问题里充满了诚恳，也许是Dean在他身上见过的最严肃的一次。不再是那个淘气的毕业生——比Dean曾梦想过的还要聪明，一个Dean注定要爱上的人。对他而言，突然就变成了一个认真严肃处理事情的人。

操啊，当然，Dean是认真的。“是啊，Cas，非常认真。我不想让你回家，那会让家里感觉空荡荡的，一片漆黑。”Dean轻拍着他的脸蛋。“你点亮了我生命中的一切，伙计。”

啤酒瓶冰凉地抵在Dean的后背，因为Cas正在吻他，紧紧地抓着他。Dean心想，那大概就是同意了？

Dean试着耸肩，Cas在他唇间呼着气，终止了这个吻，气喘吁吁。“好的，好的，当然好，我要搬进来和你一起住。”Dean大笑起来，因为他太他妈的高兴了，他可以每天早晨都在Cas身边醒来。就目前来说，Dean无法想象还有什么事情会比这更为美好。

天杀的Novak。

**（完）**


End file.
